Overlord Episode 10
"True Vampire" (真祖 Shinso) is the tenth episode of the ''Overlord Anime'' adaptation. It was first broadcasted on September 8, 2015. Summary In E-Rantel, a young mistress complains about her food, causing a scene at the inn she and her butler are staying. The young lady is actually Solution Epsilon, who alongside Sebas Tian are posing as members of a noble family from the Baharuth Empire. Zach a human they hired sells the two out to a mercenary group who plan to ambush them outside the city. During a carriage ride to Re-Estize, the two are joined by Shalltear Bloodfallen and her two Vampire Brides. The group have a brief discussion on their creators and Ainz, until they are disturbed by a commotion outside. Death Spreading Brigade has surrounded them and are excited at seeing Shalltear. However their excitement becomes horror after Shalltear and her vampires begin slaughtering the bandits. Solution catches Zach, who she consumes into her body. Shalltears and her minions take their leave from Solution and Sebas Tian to pursue the bandits. Shalltear meets Brain Unglaus who challenges her. However for all his skill and ability he is unable to land a hit. Shalltear's comments of his Martial Arts, drive a point into Brain's ego causing him to flee. Seeing that play time is over Shalltear reverst to her True Vampire form and continued her masscare of the bandits. She senses someone outside the base and it turns out to be be adventurers. Major Events * Shalltear Bloodfallen orders her Vampire Brides to slaughter their ambusher. * Solution Epsilon devours Zach. * Shalltear battles and defeats Brain Unglaus but he escaped. * Shalltear massacre the Death Spreading Brigade. * Shalltear slaughters Brita’s adventurer team. * Shalltear spares Brita's life after seeing the red potion. * Shalltear encounters the Black Scripture. * Kaire uses the Kei Seke Koku on Shalltear. * Shalltear manages to pierce both Cedran and Kaire. * Ainz discovers that Shalltear is being mind controlled. * Shalltear was brainwashed and her rebellion begins. Character Appearance In Order of Appearance * Solution Epsilon * Sebas Tian * Zach * Shalltear Bloodfallen * Aura Bella Fiora (Mentioned Only) * Peroroncino (Flashback) * Momonga (Flashback) * Bukubukuchagama (Mentioned Only) * Brain Unglaus * Gazef Stronoff (Mentioned Only) * Brita * Albedo * Ainz Ooal Gown * Cocytus (Mentioned Only) * Mare Bello Fiore (Mentioned Only) New Characters * Captain of the Black Scripture * Kaire * Cedran Abilities Used Known Abilities Tier Spells * Blood Pool * Regeneration * Blood Frenzy * Kei Seke Koku * Purifying Javelin Martial Arts * God Flash * Field * Blade Technique: Whistling Wind Locations Known Locations * E-Rantel * Great Tomb of Nazarick New Locations * Shining Golden Pavilion * Hideout of the Death Spreading Brigade Anime Notes * Baldo Lauffray didn't make his appearance in this episode. * The Vampire Bride extract information from the bandits about their hideout and Brain Unglaus to Shalltear. * Brain only used his martial arts skills once while in the light novel he used it more than once. * Shalltear uses her Spuit Lance to clashed with the Captain of the Black Scripture. Gallery Category:Anime Episodes Category:Season 01 Episodes